Choto Mate Kudasai!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 8th Single (2011) |Next = Dot Bikini 10th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Choto Mate Kudasai! (チョトマテクダサイ!; Please Wait a Minute!) is the 9th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on February 1, 2012. This is the first single to not feature Maeda Yuuka. This is the ninth single to have all editions in the U.S iTunes store (singles 3-9 and the 1st and 4th indies singles). This makes them the first Hello! Project group to do so. Tracklist Regular Edition #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Namida GIRL (涙GIRL ; Tear GIRL) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai (チャンス到来; Chance Coming) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Dance Shot Ver. I) Limited Edition B CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Minna Shugo Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Limited Edition D #Choto Mate Kudasai! #S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix (スマイレージ シングルス 激アツリミックス) ##Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン!) ##Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ) ##Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) ##Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) Single V #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.02.03 Happy Music *2012.02.19 Dai 15kai "NHK Fukushi Oozumou" Concert Performances #Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ #Chance Tourai #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ :For "Namida GIRL", please see Miki 1 Concert Performances. Single Information #Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (Minor Vocals) #Namida GIRL #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #Chance Tourai! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix #*Lyrics & Composotion: Tsunku #*Remix: Okubo Kaoru Trivia *Namida GIRL was originally a track from the album Miki 1 by Fujimoto Miki. *This is 7th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the 2nd time they've made a Fujimoto Miki cover. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel. *This is their first single where all the members wore their member colors. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,106* Single V Total Reported Sales: 801 Videos Smileage - Chotto Mate Kudasai Dance Shot Ver.|Choto Mate Kudasai Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Choto Mate Kudasai!, Namida GIRL, Chance Tourai Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs ja:チョトマテクダサイ!